edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Venture and Utopia
Venture and Utopia is a world built by AJ in Eden World Builder. The world features a post modern or futuristic city called Utopia and a Starship called the Venture. The world was started in August 2011 as just the starship and was eventually built into a city. This city is ranked at the 5th position of the U.C.E. list with 82,49 / 100 points The current version is called: Venture and Utopia v10 by AJ '87119" Announcement: v10 will be the last version I will do for Venture and Utopia. I want to "give" the world away to someone so that hopefully they may continue building the world. I will email the dev's said persons email address so they know what's going on. After that, the world is no longer mine. You are free to do with it whatever you want, and name it whatever you want. If nobody wants to continue building the world, that's cool too. v10 will simply be the last version. So yea. Thats all I have to say about that. - Psychotrick aka AJ Pictures: ' IMG 0164.PNG|Unity Superhighway IMG_0163.PNG|Club interior IMG_0165.PNG|Indoor park interior IMG_0181.PNG|Venture rear IMG_0185.PNG|On-board park in Venture IMG_0177.PNG IMG_0186.PNG|Flight crew living quarters in Venture IMG_0173.PNG IMG_0178.PNG IMG_0187.PNG|Venture spaceport ticketing hall interior IMG_0174.PNG Picture1.png|Part of a Media Arts project for school. Picture2.png|Part of a Media Arts project for school. Picture4.png|School project pic ' ... History of Venture and Utopia (fictional): The year was 2110 and earth was doomed. A stray astroid was headed on a course that would eventually lead to a collision. The worlds elite scientists predicted that the collision would occur on the year 2126, leaving earth a mere 16 years to prepare for the end of the world. A planet was discovered orbiting the star Alpha Centauri several years prior in 2089 that, luckily enough, happened to be in the habitable zone of the star. This planet, Planet X, was now the last hope of the human race to save their species from extinction. The United Nations created Project Humanity with the purpose of preserving the human race at all costs. Concealing scientific information and innovations became illegal under international law. Project Humanity had access to any and all scientific information. The United Nations and gave Project Humanity the privilage of having access to any resources and material that was required in their operations. Project Humanity became the biggest fastest moving scientific and military project in recorded history. The project used up upwards of $8billion ''per day. ''Within only 5 years the starship "Venture" was built that could support 60-100 people on a journey to the new planet. The ship was launched in 2116 containing a crew of construction workers, engineers, and architects. The ships objective was to land and begin work on a colony that could support enough people to continue the human race. The crew would use resources found on the planet and build a city and basic infrastructure. Subsequent ships would bring Planet X's first generation of civilians. The ship landed on Planet X in 2121 and immidiately began construction of the first city of the new world, Utopia. To the great suprise of the crew, Planet X was already inhabited by several races of aliens, one of which was very advanced. For many months the crew was ignored by the aliens for the most part, even when they began building their city. Late in the year 2122 it became apparent that the city would not be able to support the first colonizing ship that was launched from earth in 2119 and due to arrive in 2124. The crew of Venture approached the natives of Planet X asking for their help to build the rest of the city. After a few months of debates, it was determined that the human race should not be allowed to fail, and that they would help. The aliens are due to start construction of south Utopia in early 2123. V10 Preview Pictures: IMG 0301-2-.PNG|Decided to start building. 2.0 was taking too long. IMG_0347.PNG|New tower. IMG 0383-1-.PNG|exams are over... back to eden ... Category:World Category:Worlds Category:Popular Worlds Category:User Worlds Category:User Favorites